The Witch
by Ashitaki
Summary: Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke embark on a harrowing journey all in an effort to keep the secret from him. If it falls into his hand, it's game over for her friends, her teacher, and her home, AU, Sakura-centric.


Once upon a time, there was a town and this town was the bridge between death and life. And this town was called Konoha.

It was the humble abode of those bored of their dead lives or those mythical enough to be shunned from 'normal' society. Witches, ghosts, werewolves, congregated in this broken town. Small houses littered its area, but there was one house that sat gloriously atop the highest hill. Although rotten to its roots, it housed the most beautiful witch. She preserved the relations between the living and the dead. A demanding job, but many believed no other matched her ability to command and to heal.

One night, under the ghastly paleness of the moon, someone approached the glorious house that sat atop the highest hill and knocked on its splintering door. The beautiful witch, like the healer she was, answered the door believing someone was in trouble. In some ways, she was right. The beautiful witch opened her door but saw nothing. She peered left and right and almost gave up if she hadn't of heard a gurgle of laughter at the door. The beautiful witch looked down to the pinkest baby, bundled up like a candy bar.

Forgetting her duties as guardian, the witch picked up the child and took her into the dying building and into her life.

Many, dead and living, were outraged at this new occupant. The child was neither dead nor mythical! She didn't belong. The town cried with contempt, disgust, and the witch took it all. But with one word, a hush fell over the fuming crowd.

Tsunade, the great witch created a compromise. The baby would learn in the witch's footsteps and if anything should happen, she would be prepared to take lead. It was a daunting task and the child would have a heavy burden, the town knew, but the witch had spoken.

That was 17 ago. The child is no more and, in her place, was a young woman-

"Bastard! Come back here!" yelled an orange flurry.

And her friends.

The orange being crashed into the splintering walls of the crumbling house. It dug its claws deep into the wood as it gave chase to a winged demon.

"Naruto, stop before you break something important," pleaded a young voice. Two feet ran after the two figures, hoping to catch them before they destroyed her house even more. Oh man, her teacher was going to be so angry with her!

"That bastard started it, Sakura," Naruto yelled back before crashing into another wall.

The winged demon stopped to hover and smirk at the moron.

"Sasuke, stop fluttering!" Sakura shouted. Of course, she knew a demon like Sasuke would never flutter, but it would get his attention and boy, did it. The beast rounded toward her with a fierce look in his eyes. She stopped running to brace for an impact, but Sasuke stopped right before hitting her, only pushing her with a light breeze of air.

"Oh, you jerk," Sakura shot with a smile.

Sasuke was only allowed a second of a smirk before he had to dodge the orange fluff ball, but Sakura was less than fortunate. Sasuke hovered above the pile of witch and fox demon as they scrambled off each other.

"Sorry about that Sakura," Naruto said.

"It's ok, Naruto," she replied, dusting off the dirt on her dress. Looking around, Sakura could have screamed. Could have? Well, she did.

"Oh, you guys! My house is-" She trailed off, gaping at the mess her friends left. She was at a loss for words. She knew her house wasn't amazing but it used to be livable. The walls were caving in on its splinters! Not even a ghost would want to live in it, Sakura thought in despair. And just when things had already hit the fan-

"Sakura! I found it!"

shit hits heaven. Sakura quickly ushered – more like shoved – her friends into the nearest room and then raced down to meet her teacher and guardian.

Tsunade had taught Sakura so many things – from drinking the whole town under the table to healing the tiniest bone.

As she clamored away from the wreckage and down the squeaking and narrow stairs of their home, she knew she was going to have to think of or do something mind-blowing to make up for the damages.

"W-what did you find, teacher?" Sakura managed to breathe out after almost slamming into the kitchen archway. While she tried to look presentable, Tsunade didn't even glance at her apprentice as she dropped her travel pack on the tiled floor; she was much too focused on the purple sliver in her hand.

"The virentia tempus. I finally found it, Sakura." Tsunade said with fervor. "He can't get his hands on this."

Sakura watched her teacher clatter around their kitchen to bring out an empty vial. Tsunade carefully slid the plant into the vial, closed it, then looped the top with a chain. She looked pleased with herself. Why she was pleased with herself, Sakura was still wondering, but living with her teacher for 17 years, she realized the answer wasn't going to come unless asked.

" ," gaining the blonde's attention, "what did you find?"

Tsunade smirked at the small vial. Then she turned, walked toward Sakura, and with a strange glint in her eyes said, "I found the way to cheat death."

Sakura vowed to never forget that moment. Especially since, Sasuke and Naruto fell out of their poorly concealed hiding placed, tumbled down the stairs and crashed down at Tsunade's feet. No, Sakura would surely never forget that or how quick Tsunade turned from prideful to enraged.

"Sakura!"

It had been ten days since then. Konoha went from its normal dreariness to terrifying alertness. The town's gates closed, only allowing certain heads of prominent clans to enter. Sakura watched as ghosts, vampires, and other demons graced her rickety house's common room. She watched with rapt eyes as Tsunade greeted them all with tight smiles. From her hiding place, she could never hear the full conversation held in the common room, but she caught enough to know someone was after the plant Tsunade had acquired and that the clan heads were gathered to create a plan to safeguard the plant.

Sakura had never heard her teacher so serious. Not even when she was training. It was chilling, to say the least. Naruto reassured her there was nothing to worry about, and while Sakura was never one to doubt one of her closest friends, she was still worried about Konoha. Something was coming and she didn't know if her home was ready.

On the twelfth night, Sakura flitted across the creaking floors. She knew she should trust her friend and even more her beloved teacher, but something kept nagging at the back of her mind. She gently approached the door of Tsunade's study and peaked in. Sakura gasped at the glimpse of Tsunade's study. She remembered the villagers would whisper of her teacher's past before settling down in Konoha. They talked of grand adventures rescuing plants, demons, and sometimes humans to collect in her library.

Tsunade paced back and forth amongst her grand collection, muttering and sometimes yelling at a glowing ball. Sakura assumed it was a communications spell, but she couldn't see who it was. The voice was too quiet compared to Tsunade's booming volume. Sakura grimaced as she caught parts of the conversation – "not prepared," "he'll come," and so on. Sakura leaned heavily against one of the columns, too preoccupied with her thoughts to be thankful the house didn't creak. She knew something was wrong. Her teacher and everyone else in Konoha were in danger. While she knew the villagers weren't particularly fond of Sakura's residency, she still cared for the people. Sakura sighed quietly, then moved back to the study's door. Her brows furrowed when she couldn't find her teacher, though. Carefully, she looked up and down the hallway, then inched her way inside her teacher's library. The glimpse of Tsunade's collection was breathtaking, her whole collection was just magnificent! Sakura saw herbs and even artifacts from books Tsunade required her to read littered along the walls and floor.

She could have gone admiring the room for another decade, but a cough jolted her from musings. She swung hastily to the source: the white ball. While she couldn't see the face from her hiding place, she could clearly see his face now, kind of. The masked figure had a wrinkle in his eyes, but she sensed nothing dangerous from him.

"You must be Sakura," he began. "I don't believe you should be in here. Tsunade won't go easy on eavesdroppers."

Sakura hung her head, but before leaving she walked straight to the glowing ball. Looking closer at the masked man, she began to recognize him from the history books Tsunade required her to read.

"You're Kakashi Hatake," she said with amazement. "You led one of the teams in the great battle against the Akatsuki and you even took over as the guardian between worlds while Ms. Tsunade was injured."

His one visible widened at her knowledge.

Sakura inched closer to the ball, "Please, tell me what's going on? The village has become tense. It's like we've been holding our breath for death to come."

"The village is preparing for war, Sakura."

Sakura turned abruptly to Tsunade grasping the purple vial in one hand and a travel pack in the other.

"There is a demon who, if obtained this vial, could destroy both the living and the dead. He would remake the world into his own image and no one would be safe." Tsunade's expression turned grimmer as each word passed her lips. "That demon is named Madara Uchiha."

Sakura paled at the name. "I thought he was dead Ms. Tsunade!'

"If only," Kakashi responded. "Have you thought of my request, Tsunade?"

She nodded and approached Sakura.

"What request Ms. Tsunade?" Sakura asked, wary of her teacher's answer.

"You, Sakura, will be traveling to meet Kakashi at the edge of Konoha with the vial."

Sakura's eyes narrowed as the gears in her head worked furiously to understand what her teacher was asking of her.

"We need to keep the vial moving!" Tsunade pleaded, noticing her student's hesitation. "It's not safe here. You and Kakashi will travel into the fog until the time has come for us to call you back."

"But the fog – "

Tsunade put down the traveling pack and approached Sakura, putting a hand on her student's shoulder.

"I've created a homing beacon potion. Once it's time, I'll send a bird to find you and then, you'll use the potion to find your way back home, to me." Tsunade's eyes held a pain Sakura wasn't used to. The apprentice slowly nodded and closed the gap between her and her teacher for a tight hug.

"When do I leave?" She asked withdrawing from the hug.

"Tonight," Kakashi answered. "But you won't be alone. My students, Sasuke and Naruto will be joining you for protection and to guide you to my home."

"Sasuke and Naruto?" Sakura repeated, puzzled. She wasn't allowed to ask any more questions though as Tsunade swept her, the vial, and the travel bag out of the grand office and into the foyer of their rickety home.

"I've packed food, medicine, clothes, potions, and weapons if you should ever need them," Tsunade rushed out as Sakura busied herself putting on her coat and the traveling pack.

"But what about Sasuke and Naruto? Do they already know?"

Tsunade nodded, "They're waiting outside for you."

Sakura nodded and began to open the door.

"Sakura, wait." Sakura stood by the splintered door as Tsunade tied the vial to her neck.

"Never forget your training and never forget that you are _my_ apprentice."

Sakura nodded fervently. Pulling her hood over her head, she walked out of the home she had known her whole life.

Naruto and Sasuke were waiting outside for her. Surprisingly, neither of them was engaging in a fight, but that may be because all three of them knew the severity of their mission. If they failed, Konoha and who knows where else he would target would be in danger.

Naruto gave her a large grin. That was Naruto, always the optimistic in their group and despite being a demon, he had the biggest heart out of the three of them.

Sakura gave a small smile back and then, the three of them trekked down the tallest hill in Konoha and began to pass all the stores and homes of their friends. Sakura looked longingly at the Yamanaka Flower Store. Ino was her most trusted confidante and they would always turn to each other when their lives just became too much. Ino was a breath of fresh air for Sakura and at the moment, Sakura felt she was drowning.

The witch and the two demons continued to pass stores and homes until they reached the large gates that welcomed visitors and bid farewell to travelers. Sometimes, when the sun won against the fog, it's bright rays would flash along the gold trim that snaked its way along the Konoha name.

"Kakashi's is half a day's travel from here," Sasuke said, breaking the silence.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura steeled herself.

"I'm ready."


End file.
